Absorbing And Fighting
by Show Expert 1
Summary: A mysterious creature is absorbing people and digimon and is after two certain members of the digidestine. How will they fight this thing and can they protect those two? I don't own Digimon or Dragon Ball Z
1. Mysterious Creature

Davis was watching Dragon Ball Z on his T.V.

"Man it would be so cool if we were like Goku and the others." Davis said.

"Yeah it would be." Veemon said. "Hey Davis let me ask how come you won't tell Kari you like her."

"I'm a bit worried she'll reject me and it could affect our friendship and I'm lucky to have her as a friend." Davis said.

"Okay, but shouldn't she at least know even if she doesn't feel the same." Veemon said.

"Have you been talking to Ross?" Davis said.

"Yeah, he's so much like you, even has his own goggles, you could be brothers." Veemon said.

"Either way let's get going." Davis said and they left.

…..

The Kamiyas

"Hey Kari check this out." Tai said.

"What is it?" Kari said.

"Reports of people and digimon are mysteriously disappearing in just a few minutes." Tai said. "One of the weirdest things is that the clothes are left behind."

"Why are clothes left behind?" Agumon said.

"I don't know." Tai said.

"What I like to know is how they're disappearing." Gatomon said.

"When did it start?" Agumon said.

"Just this morning." Tai said.

"Guys I got a message from Gennai." Kari said.

"That's usually good or bad news." Tai said.

"He says he wants to meet all of us at his place. There's something that he needs to tell us and it's important we all get there now." Kari said.

"Okay let's go." Tai said.

….

Matt

Matt and Gabumon were walking through the streets and got the message.

"Okay let's find a computer and go." Matt said.

"Matt wait I hear something." Gabumon said.

"What is it?" Matt said then he heard people screaming. "It's coming from over there." They ran a few miles and when they stopped the area they saw it was deserted.

"This is weird." Gabumon said.

"There's no one here." Matt said. "I've heard reports of people missing."

"I wonder if whatever took them is still here." Gabumon said. Matt started to feel a cold shiver down his spine. There was a strange noise coming down an alley. When Matt turned around he saw a creature that look like Cell from Dragon Ball Z with a man.

"Hey kid help me." The man said. "Get me away from this thing." Matt and Gabumon just kept their eye on the creature. "Look if you want money I'll pay you."

"Look I don't know if you can understand me, but if you know what's good for you you'll let that man go." Matt said. The creature released its grip on the man.

"Oh thank you." The Man said, but before he could get away the creature stuck its tail in him. It look like there was fluid going through its tail and the man was shrinking and getting skinny until there was nothing left, but his clothes. Matt and Gabumon couldn't believe what they just saw.

"So you ARE the one responsible for the disappearances." Matt said.

"I shall absorb you next." It said and Matt and Gabumon were surprised.

"I don't know what you are, but you're not taking me without a fight." Matt said. "Gabumon digivolve now."

"I'm on it." Gabumon said.

"Gabumon digivolve to….Garurumon"

Garurumon jumped for the creature, but he just kicked him aside.

"Garurumon!" Matt said.

"You won't be able to beat me that way." It said.

"Garurumon you've got to digivolve again." Matt said.

"Garurmon digivolve to…Weregarurumon."

Weregarurumon and the creature just stood in a fighting stance.

"Excellent I like seeing my food at least put up a fight." It said.

"I'm not going to let you swallow Matt or me." Weregarurumon said.

"Go get that thing." Matt said. Weregarurumon charged at it and tried his claws, but it flipped over him and kicked him in the back. The creature jumped at him, but Weregarurumon jumped out of the way.

"Whoever he is sure is fast." Weregarurumon said.

"Don't let that stop you." Matt said. Weregarurmon tried slashing him, but it was too fast for him, but he did manage to get a kick on him. He got from behind and gave the creature an uppercut.

"Nice try, but I'm still here." The creature said. He attacked from all directions. Both of them were jumping and attacking. "Let's see if you can handle this." He fired an energy blast and shot him down.

"Are you alright?" Matt said.

"It will take more than that to keep me down." Weregarurumon said.

"You are doing better than all those other fools." It said. "Just make it easy and let me absorb you. I am faster and I am stronger than you might think."

"I doubt that strong part." Weregarurumon said.

"Who is he?" Matt mumbled.

"Like I said I do like seeing my food put up a fight, but I grew tired of this." It said.

"Before you do anything can you at least tell me who you are?" Matt said.

"I do believe we should get a name." Weregarurumon said.

"You really want to know?" It said.

"Yes we do." Weregarurumon said.

"Talk who are you?" Matt said. The creature and both of them just stare at each other and the creature saw they were serious so he broke the silence.

"I don't know you won't be around." It said.

"Talk now." Weregarurumon said.

"**Wolf Claw**." He launched his slash blast, but the creature jumped over and landed with his arms crossed.

"The next won't be a miss." Weregarurumon said.

"We're serious, talk now." Matt said and the creature just focused on him as if he knew who he was.

"Oh very well. My name is Cellmon and I am a digimon, Matt Ishida." The creature named Cellmon said and that surprised both Matt and Weregarurumon.

"What!? How do you know my name?" Matt said completely astonished.

To Be Continued

Who is this mysterious Cellmon and how does he claim to know Matt? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.


	2. His Name Is Cellmon

"My name is Cellmon and I am a digimon, Matt Ishida." Cellmon said.

"What!? How do you know my name?" Matt said with him standing in front of him in the part of the city that was abandon because Cellmon absorbed all the humans and digimon.

"I know all about you and the other 12 digidestine." Cellmon said.

"But how, just who are you Cellmon." Weregarurumon said.

"You see I am from the digital world, but I'm the only one of my kind." Cellmon said. "You see my digiegg was caught in a digi-port and I began to hatch when I was in between worlds and I knew everything there was about you and the other digidestine so in a way I came from both worlds."

"Okay, but why did you absorb all those people and digimon?" Matt said.

"To make myself stronger." Cellmon said.

"You absorbed all those people to make yourself stronger." Matt said.

"Yes I take their bioenergy. You see I use to digivolve on my own. What you see now is my champion form." Cellmon said. His first form in Dragon Ball Z.

"That's your champion form!" Matt said.

"No way, you can hold your ground against an ultimate like me." Weregarurumon said.

"Yes that is thanks to all that energy I absorbed." Cellmon said. "You see I'm storing energy so that I can reach my mega level."

"You absorbed all those people and digimon to help you reach your mega level." Matt said.

"It is going to take more for me to reach my mega level. I might have to absorb all humans to do that." Cellmon said.

"You'll absorb all humans just so you can become a mega." Matt said.

"I would, but I found a much faster way. I just need to absorb two certain people that have the power of the crests." Cellmon said.

"That's the others and me!" Matt said.

"You're a smart boy." Cellmon said.

"You said two certain ones, which two are you talking about?" Matt said.

"The ones that hold the crests that are different from the others, the ones that are powerful. I'm talking about the ones that hold the crest of hope and the crest of light." Cellmon said.

"That's Kari and T.K.!" Matt said.

"Yes once I absorb those two I will reach my desire and become my mega level." Cellmon said.

"Just one thing we're not going to let that happen." Matt said. "I'm not letting you near my brother or Kari and neither will the others."

"This is where it ends for you." Weregarurumon said. He tried to attack him Cellmon jumped and was flying.

"I don't have time for you now I have people to absorb. I warn you don't get in my way or the next time we meet it will be the last." Cellmon said and he began to fly away.

"Oh great he can fly and is fast too." Matt said as Weregarurumon dedigivolve. "I bet that guy is the thing Gennai was going to tell us about."

"What do we do now?" Gabumon said.

"There's no way we can track him so we're gonna have to go to Gennai's. The others are probably worried about us." Matt said. "Let's find a computer fast."

…

Cellmon

Cellmon was flying through the sky trying to find another feeding spot.

"I should have absorbed them when I had the chance." Cellmon said to himself. "I've got to learn to stop playing with my food so much. Now they're going to warn the others about me, but its fine. I know they won't destroy Kari and T.K. They're friendship is too strong to do that and knowing those two they'll come out and fight. It's only a matter of time."

….

Gennai's Home

They were all waiting for Matt since he was the only one left to arrive.

"Guys I'm real worried about Matt." Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora. If I know my brother he'll be here." T.K. said.

"Gennai can you at least tells us what's going on." Ross said.

"Let's just wait for Matt so I won't have to tell it twice." Gennai said.

"It's alright I'm here." Matt said since he and Gabumon were by the door.

"Thank goodness I was worried." Sora said as they embraced.

"Good now I can tell you. Listen there's a new evil." Gennai said.

"I know I was just fighting him." Matt said.

"You know what we're up against." Tai said.

"Yeah it's a digimon and he's behind the disappearances." Matt said. Matt told them about Cellmon.

"Let me get this straight, this Cellmon is absorbing people and digimon to make himself stronger." Davis said.

"Yeah, he's storing energy so he can digivolve into his mega level. Right now he's at the champion level." Matt said.

"But he is powerful, I fought him as Weregarurumon and he was able to make it without getting hurt that much." Gabumon said.

"He's still out there absorbing people and digimon as we speak." Matt said.

"Well we need to stop him." Davis said.

"Yeah just let me at him." Veemon said.

"And what will you do?" Yolei said.

"I concur, we can't do that much if Weregarurumon had a hard time with him at his champion level." Hawkmon said.

"Well that's just one, I say if we work together we can beat him." Tai said.

"Yes you need to stop Cellmon before he can reach his mega level, but he isn't like other digimon. It might take something more to beat him." Gennai said.

"It's not that much of a problem, he would have to absorb all the people on earth to reach his mega level." Gabumon said.

"Then we can destroy him in an instant." Ross said.

"There's more." Matt said.

"Why is there always more?" Joe said.

"You see he has a faster way to reach his mega level." Gabumon said.

"Which is what?" Ken said.

"He can reach his mega level faster if he absorbs T.K. and Kari." Matt said and that surprised everyone.

"You mean there's an absorbing monster out there that wants to absorb me and Kari." T.K. said.

"It's because you guys hold the crests of hope and light." Matt said.

"And what's he going to do once he does?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but I guess try to take over or destroy both worlds." Matt said.

"Then this is more serious than we thought." Gennai said.

"Then we know what we have to do." Davis said. "We have to protect Kari and T.K. at all cost."

"Davis is right." Ross said.

"Yeah if this freak gets them it's game over for all of us." Yolei said.

"We'll have to fight." Cody said.

"We won't let this guy gets his way." Tai said.

"Hold up what about the people and digimon he already absorbed." Joe said.

"Joe's right all their poor lives are gone." Mimi said.

"Well I believe if you can defeat him they shall return." Gennai said.

"I'll study this guy so we know how to take care of him." Izzy said.

"Good idea Izzy." Sora said.

"Yeah like Matt said he's the only one of his kind so he might have some abilities up his sleeve." Ken said.

"Then let's take care of Cellmon." Davis said. "We're coming for him."

To Be Continued

Will the digidestine stop Cellmon and free all the people and digimon he has absorbed before he reaches his mega level? Find out on an upcoming episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	3. Time Training

"So we clear, we've got to take Cellmon down before he reaches his mega level." Tai said.

"We will." Matt said.

"You must be careful this Cellmon is far more dangerous than anything you've fought." Gennai said.

"Yeah not to mention we do need a way to stop him." Izzy said.

"I might have a way to for you to beat him and bring back the people and digimon to come back." Gennai said. "Give me some time." While Gennai was looking for a way to help the digidestine stop Cellmon Kari was outside with Gatomon just staring out into space.

"Hey are you okay?" Davis said with Veemon coming by.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said.

"You're not fooling me Kari I know there's something wrong." Davis said.

"I just can't believe there's a digimon out there absorbing people and is after me and T.K. so he can reach his mega." Kari said.

"It will be okay." Davis said.

"I don't know if I can do this, I'm scared. What if he does manage to get me?" Kari said.

"Don't say that Kari you'll be fine. I care about you more than anything or anyone in the world to let anyone take you without a fight." Davis said and he was blushing with Kari looking at him.

"Thanks Davis that means a lot." Kari said with her blushing.

"Kari if something does happen there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have a long time ago." Davis said, but Kari just grabbed his shoulder and kissed him and he was completely surprised even when they separated, and back in the house T.K. saw it and was surprised as well.

"You already have." Kari said and went back in.

"Yes, finally!" Davis said and danced around later.

"Hey Davis!" Ross shouted. "Gennai has found a way for us to take down Cellmon." Davis ran back in.

"Behind this door holds the answer." Gennai said.

"What's in it?" Sora said.

"You see the only way to stop Cellmon is for one of you to harness the power of your crest and that would take years of practice." Gennai said. "But this room has a way to turn one day to one year."

"You mean a day out here is a year in there." Ken said.

"Yes, one of you will have to train hard in there while the others do what they can against Cellmon or wait till you are out here." Gennai said. "That one person will be you Davis and when you come out you won't have an age a year."

"Me?" Davis said.

"Yes you see you hold the crest of miracles which allows you to have the power to do anything." Gennai said. "If your power stops Cellmon then it will also bring back all the people and digimon he has absorbed."

"What about me?" Veemon said.

"You'll have to stay out here and fight." Gennai said.

"but Veemon can't digivolve without Davis." Aquamon said.

"I have the answer to that." Gennai said. "Remember the golden digiegg from Ken's old base."

"Yeah, but I don't know what happened to it." Davis said.

"Well I have a way for Veemon to fight and it involves that power." Gennai said. "Come here Veemon." Veemon came forward and Gennai placed his hand over him. Then Veemon started have a gold color around him and after a bright shine Magnamon took his place.

"I'm Magnamon again." Magnamon said.

"Yes as Magnamon you'll be able to fight while Davis is training." Gennai said. "However it's only temporary. Once you run out of energy you'll be changed back."

"Then I'll use the time I can to fight Cellmon." Magnamon said.

"In the meantime Davis you'll be training, you just need to focus on the crest in your heart." Gennai said.

"Easier said than done." Davis said.

"Don't worry you have years in there." Gennai said and Davis turned to the others.

"Will you guys be okay?" Davis said.

"We'll protect T.K. and Kari." Ken said.

"Magnamon promise me you'll protect them." Davis said.

"I promise." Magnamon said.

"T.K. will you be alright?" Davis said.

"Yeah just hurry because we'll need all the help we can get." T.K. said and Davis turned to Kari.

"Will you be okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah it doesn't seem he can get in the digital world so I should be safe here." Kari said.

"Hey I never returned this." Davis said and kissed her with her kissing back and the others were shocked until they were separated. "How about when this is over I take you out?"

"I'll be waiting." Kari said and Davis entered the room and they took one last look at him before the doors closed.

"Until he does come out none of you can go in." Gennai said. "We'll have to wait until he comes out." They all waited patiently while Davis was in there. Kari noticed T.K. was thinking about something.

"Hey what's the matter? If it's about Cellmon we'll stop him." Kari said.

"It doesn't make sense Kari." T.K. said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari said.

"When I told you I cared for you when you were taken by the Dark Ocean you said you cared for me, but when Davis did you kissed him." T.K. said. "Was what you told me a lie?"

"Of course not I meant that with all my heart. It's just my heart belongs with Davis." Kari said.

"This is crazy while we're waiting for Davis Cellmon is out there getting stronger with each person and digimon he absorbs." Matt said.

"Well I'm about to go down there and take care of him." T.K. said and that surprised everyone.

"T.K. you can't go down there." Mimi said.

"She's right Cellmon is looking for you and Kari." Yolei said.

"We need to wait for Davis to come out so we can bring back the people and digimon that are gone." Cody said.

"Maybe, but if he comes after me then at least he'll leave innocent people and digimon alone." T.K. said.

"T.K. if you go down there that's like committing suicide." Ross said.

"I don't care I'm going." T.K. said.

"I'm going too." Patamon said and they went through the digi-port.

"He's crazy." Ken said.

"I can't let him go alone." Kari said and she and Gatomon went through the digi-port.

"Oh man Kari." Tai said.

"Let's go." Agumon said.

"I'm going too." Ross said.

"They're going to need all the help they can get." Gotsumon said.

"Luckily we can become Crazillamon." Aquamon said.

"I have to go as well. I promise Davis I protect them." Magnamon said and they all went through.

"Those boys." Yolei complained.

"Yolei wait we all can't go." Cody said.

"Cody's right we need to study Cellmon so we know how to beat him." Izzy said. "We can also keep an eye on them with a new feature on my computer."

…..

Cellmon

Cellmon was just done finishing absorbing another person and sensed something.

"That power. It can only be Kari and T.K. and it seems there's a few with them. At last my chance is here." Cellmon said and started flying.

…..

The Digidestine

T.K., Kari, Ross, and Tai were on the digimon that could fly and heading somewhere.

"Hey T.K. just where are we going?" Pegasusmon said.

"We need to find an island so no building or person will get destroyed in the fight with Cellmon." T.K. said.

"T.K. this is crazy." Kari said.

"Kari's right the digital world is the only safe place for you." Nerfertimon said.

"T.K.'s just being him, trying to protect people and digimon from evil." Ross said.

"Let's just be ready, Cellmon could be anywhere." Magnamon said.

To Be Continued

Will Cellmon find Kari and T.K. and absorb them or can they actually defeat him before Davis can finish his training? Find out on the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	4. Run Or Fight

T.K. and the others landed down on a tropical island that isn't all that far from Odaiba.

"This place will do, no one is around to get hurt." T.K. said.

"T.K. I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Ross said.

"Ross is right we need to get back to the digital world or this is giving Cellmon what he wants." Kari said.

"I don't get what's wrong with him, he's smarter than this." Tai said.

"I think he might be upset with me. Davis told me he cared for me and I kissed him." Kari said.

"Why did you do that, do you feel the same?" Tai said.

"Actually yes." Kari said.

"Guys he's here." Magnamon said.

"Cellmon, how do you know?" Nerfertimon said.

"One because I can sense his power and two he's right there." Magnamon said and they saw Cellmon on a small rise.

"So that's Cellmon." Gotsumon said.

"At long last the time I've waited for is here. I shall become a mega." Cellmon said and noticed Tai and Ross. "Oh so Tai and Ross are here too."

"He knows about us?" Tai said.

"Matt said he hatched in between worlds so he knows everything about us." Ross said.

"I see Magnamon is here too, but where's Davis." Cellmon said.

"None of your business." Maganmon said.

"No matter it's only Kari and T.K. I'm interested." Cellmon said as he jumped down.

…

Gennai's Home

"Okay now I'll just locate their signals." Izzy said trying to find Tai and the others. "And ta da." The feature he mentioned on his computer allowed them to see what's happening.

"No Cellmon found them." Matt said.

…..

The Real World

"Except the fact that you two are mine." Cellmon said.

"No way, I'm not going to sit back and let you absorb me." T.K. said.

"I won't let you do it Cellmon." Tai said. "Wargreymon do your thing."

"I've got it. You might have taken on an ultimate, but let's see how well you do against a mega." Wargreymon said. He charged at him with his destroyer out in front, but Cellmon just jumped and Wargreymon got stuck in the rise. "I'm stuck here."

"I don't need to beat you, I just need to outsmart you." Cellmon said.

"Ross stay back and protect Kari." Tai said.

"I'll take care of this guy." Magnamon said.

"No the more energy you use the less time you have." Ross said.

"I better be ready to be Angewomon, she's better in this situation." Nerfertimon said as she dedigivolved.

"Pegasusmon get ready to be Magnaangemon." T.K. said and Pegasusmon dedigivolve.

"T.K. don't do this just because you're upset with me." Kari said.

"I'll gladly start with you." Cellmon said and turned to Kari. "Be patient Kari I'll be with you shortly."

"Patamon it's time to digivolve." T.K. said.

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to…Magnaangemon"

"Oh you'll need all the help you can get to avoid me." Cellmon said. "Doesn't matter either way because T.K. will be mine."

"I don't think so you are a threat to both world and you must be destroyed." Magnaangemon said. Magnaangemon charged at him, but Cellmon dodged his sword. They took the fight to the skies and they were going fast.

"Wow look at them go." Ross said.

"I can barely keep up." Gotsumon said. They continue the fight and T.K. noticed something.

"Matt said he absorbs people with his tail. Magnaangemon cut his tail off." T.K. said.

"I've got it." Magnaangemon said as he avoided him and grabbed his tail. "This is where it ends." He cut his tail right off.

"No my tail. My plans are RUINED!" Cellmon shouted, but had a change in attitude. "Just kidding." They didn't understand.

"**Regenerate**." His tail grew right back and that shocked everyone.

"No way he can regenerate too." Ross said.

"Then our only chance is for him to be destroyed completely." Aquamon said.

"I can do that." Magnaangemon said.

"**Gate Of Destiny**." He created his gate and Cellmon noticed it.

"You think the gate of destiny will destroy me." Cellmon said.

"Your threat comes to an end." Magnaangemon said and tried using his sword, but Cellmon grabbed it. Magnaangemon was pushing him in.

"That's it Magnaangemon push him in." T.K. said.

"If he gets pushed in it will all be over." Tai said.

"I will not go down. I will achieve my mega level." Cellmon said. He struck his tail in Magnaangemon's arm and started absorbing him.

"No Magnaangemon." T.K. said.

"Wargreymon!" Tai said.

"I'm almost there. I'm really wedged in here." Wargreymon said.

"Oh don't worry you'll survive." Cellmon said. After the gate of destiny disappeared Cellmon kicked Magnaangemon down.

"He was only taking enough energy so Magnaangemon couldn't hold the gate of destiny." Ross said.

"Now T.K. you are mine." Cellmon said.

"I don't think so." Wargreymon said and got free.

"**Terra Force**." He launched his energy ball and Cellmon was taken down into the ground.

"Alright Wargreymon." T.K. said.

"Get out of here while you can." Wargreymon said.

"He's right that didn't finish him. He's just underground." Magnamon said.

"T.K. we need to go now." Kari said.

"She's right get out of here while you can." Wargreymon said.

"No way if I leave back to the digital world he'll just absorb more people and digimon." T.K. said. "I'll stay and fight. You here that Cellmon come on out so he can squash you like the bug you are." Cellmon heard him and started coming up and the others saw him.

"T.K. he's behind you!" Ross said and T.K. saw him.

"Now you're mine." Cellmon said. His stinger expanded and he closed it on T.K. as he struggled to get out.

"Let me out of here you freak." T.K. said inside and Cellmon was absorbing him.

"T.K.!" Magnaangemon said as he charged.

"Magnaangemon no." Wargreaymon said as he stopped him. "You might hurt T.K. while he's absorbing him." Then Magnaangemon turned back to Patamon as Cellmon was just finishing absorbing T.K.

"He swallowed him whole." Tai said.

"It's horrible." Ross said. He began to glow and change shape. "He's digivolving."

…

Gennai's Home

They all saw what happened.

"No he got T.K." Cody said.

"What a monster." Mimi said.

"No T.K.!" Matt shouted.

"Where's Davis?" Ken said.

…..

The Real World

The light subsided and the others saw Cellmon in his ultimate form.

To Be Continued

Cellmon has absorbed T.K. and reached his ultimate level, is Kari next. Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.


	5. Second Form

Cellmon stood there in his ultimate form which was his second form on Dragon Ball Z.

"Oh man he absorbed T.K." Ross said.

"Ross we've got to digivolve." Gotsumon said.

"He's right if he absorbs Kari it's all over." Aquamon said.

"Alright, but be careful." Ross said.

"Gotsumon digivolve to….Monachromon"

"Aquamon digivolve to….Tsunamimon"

"Monachromon, Tsunamimon DNA digivolve to….Crazillamon."

Crazillamon charged at Cellmon, but he just dived aside.

"Kari come on we need to get out of here." Ross said.

"Ross is right if he absorbs you not only will it be horrible, but we might not be able to do something to stop him." Gatomon said.

"Wargreymon you provide cover for them." Tai said.

"You got it." Wargreymon said and tried to help Crazillamon.

"Come on Kari." Ross said as she grabbed his arm and they made a run for it. Cellmon noticed them and kicked down Wargreymon and Crazillamon and, was much faster, got in front of them.

"Oh great he's so much faster." Ross said.

"Please Kari don't run you're all I need to absorb to reach my mega level. You should feel privileged." Cellmon said.

"All I feel is disgusted." Kari said.

"We won't let you take her." Magnamon said.

"Stay out of this." Cellmon said as he shot a force that pushed the rest of them back.

"Kari you got to get out of there." Tai said.

"Come on Kari, come and be a part of me." Cellmon said.

"No way." Kari said.

"Come on Kari it's great in here." Cellmon said in T.K.'s voice. "I didn't think I like being in Cellmon, but it's actually great in here."

"Kari don't listen to him, it's a trick." Tai said.

"You should join me in here Kari." Cellmon said. "With Cellmon we can do anything, we can even rule the world." That had Kari realized.

"That's not T.K." Kari said. "T.K. would never try to take over the world and he definitely wouldn't like being a part of you." Cellmon knew she caught him.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Cellmon said in his normal voice. "Once I absorb you you'll be a part of me whether you like it or not. Oh and don't try anything to yourself or to stop me. All I need is a second with my new found speed."

"Kari you've got to get away." Ross said, but Kari had nowhere to go.

"**Terra Force**." Wargreymon shot down his energy blast on top of Cellmon and pushed Kari back from the force. Wargreymon shot down more again and again.

"Ross get Kari out of here." Tai said.

"What about you Tai?" Ross said.

"I'm going to hold him off as long as I can." Tai said.

"No Tai I'm not leaving you." Kari said.

"This is no time to argue I can't hold him off for long." Tai said. With each shot of the terra force Cellmon was getting farther under the ground.

"I'm not leaving Tai, he'll kill you." Kari said.

"If he absorbs you it's over for all of us. Ross get her out of here." Tai said.

"You heard the man." Ross said as he lifted Kari by the waist.

"Come on let's go." Magnamon said.

"Put me down Ross." Kari said.

"Soon as we get as far away from Cellmon as we can." Rosss said.

"Don't forget me." Gatomon said as she got on Magnamon.

"I'm coming too." Crazillamon said. Patamon decided to stay because he was to upset about T.K. to move and he would have slowed them down he thought.

"Time to go." Magnamon said as he grabbed Kari and Ross and took off with Crazillamon.

"No she's getting away." Cellmon said.

"You're not going anywhere near them." Tai said.

"We won't let you escape." Wargreymon said.

"**Terra Force**." He shot down more and more of his attacks to buy enough time for them to get away.

…

Gennai's Home

"No Tai you need to stop now." Izzy said as they all watched on his computer. "If he keeps up this up Wargreymon will run out of energy and you'll be a sitting duck."

"Izzy's right if he was powerful in his champion level then he must match a mega in his ultimate form." Matt said.

'Davis hurry up and get out here. Cellmon already got T.K. and he'll be going for Kari.' Ken thought.

…..

The Real World

"**Terra Force**." Wargreymon said as he continued to fire down in the crater with Cellmon going farther down.

"That's it Wargreymon keep it up." Tai shouted.

"Oh this is bad Wargreymon is going to run out of energy soon." Patamon said as he watched what was happening.

"Keep going!" Tai shouted.

To Be Continued

Will Tai and Wargreymon be able to hold off Cellmon for Kari and Ross to get away? Tune in to the next Digimon Digital Monsters.

(AN): I'm sorry this chapter is short I'll try to make the next one longer.


	6. At Last

"**Terra Force**." Wargreymon continued to strike down on Cellmon for Kari and Ross to get away.

"Come on send him down to the core for him to be destroyed." Tai said. Wargreymon launched one more, but was exhausted.

"I'm sorry Tai I can't go anymore." Wargreymon said. Cellmon notice in the crater he stopped.

"Well it seems now's my chance." Cellmon said and flew out and ran his fist at Wargreymon. Then kicked him down to the ground.

"Wargreymon!" Tai shouted.

"And to make sure you don't get in my way again." Cellmon said as he launched an energy blast at the ground that pushed the both of them back, had Wargreymon dedigivolve, and both knocked out.

…..

Gennai's Home

They all saw that both of them were down.

"No Tai get up." Sora said.

"He's going to absorb him or destroy him." Joe said.

"We need Davis." Ken said.

"What's taking him so long?" Yolei said.

"I think it's because it's like a year in that room." Armadillomon said.

"I was being rhetorical." Yolei said with anger.

…

The Real World

Cellmon flew down by Tai and looked down and wrapped his tail around his face.

"I should just absorb you now in my new form, but I want that privilege to be Kari's." Cellmon said and took off. "They couldn't have gotten very far and with my new speed I will catch them in no time." When he left Gennai was able to teleport Tai, Agumon, and Patamon with his power back to his home.

…..

Gennai's Home

Tai, Agumon, and Patamon were teleported right by the others.

"Wow that was close, but we managed to get out." Patamon said.

"Oh that's good." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but he's going for Kari." Yolei said.

"I'll track down Kari and Ross's signal." Izzy said getting another view. Tai began to wake up.

"What happen?" Tai said.

"Cellmon's going for Kari." Matt said.

"What! Well let's get back out there." Tai said.

"There is nothing you can do Tai. We just need to hope Ross can protect her with Gatomon, Magnamon, and Crazillamon." Gennai said.

…

Odaiba

Kari and Ross were resting with Crazillamon and Magnamon.

"Shouldn't we keep flying?" Crazillamon said.

"No it won't take long for Cellmon to break through Tai and catch up so we can use the buildings to keep us covered." Ross said.

"We have to get moving I can sense Cellmon coming." Magnamon said and they saw Cellmon up in the sky.

"Kari I know you're down there." Cellmon shouted.

"No first T.K. now Tai." Kari said. "I can't believe it they're gone."

"Don't worry I spared your brother and his digimon, just come out or I'll destroy the city." Cellmon shouted.

"Guys keep moving." Crazillamon said.

"We're going to hold him off." Magnamon said.

"I'm staying." Ross said. "Kari get to the digital world it's the only place you can be safe."

"I can't leave you too." Kari said.

"Just go." Ross said and Kari headed to find a computer.

"Okay I warned you." Cellmon said powering up an energy blast.

"I don't think so." Magnamon said and both of them flew up and started fighting him.

"Not you two again, but Kari can't be far." Cellmon said.

"**Magna Blast**."

"**Crazy Sword**." Both attacks hit sending him down.

"We need to completely destroy him so he can't regenerate." Crazillamon said.

"Gladly." Magnamon said. Cellmon came back up and they fought at incredible speed.

"Get out of my way." Cellmon said and punched Crazillamon down to the ground.

"You alright?" Ross said.

"Don't worry I'm good." Crazillamon said. Cellmon and Magnamon flew down down to the water and was flying by that.

"**Magna Blast**." Magnamon said, but Cellmon dodged it and went underground. Kari kept running until Cellmon came up from the ground that pushed her back.

"Oh Kari." Cellmon said.

"I don't think so." Gatomon said.

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon"

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angewomon shot her arrow, but he deflected it and kicked her down.

"Now you're mine." Cellmon said.

"**Magna Kick**." Magnamon said and kicked him down.

"Kari keep going." Magnamon said.

"Magnamon you and Angewomon go with her." Ross said. All three of them started running. Cellmon got back up and Crazillamon went back to fighting.

"I don't have time for you when my mega level is so close." Cellmon said and gave him a powerful punched and went after Kari.

"Come on we need to get there first." Ross said and they went after him. Magnamon,Kari and Angewomon kept going.

"We're almost there." Magnamon said.

"Don't move." Cellmon said as he got in front of them with a grin. He blasted Magnamon out of the way.

"You monster." Angewomon said and tried her best to fight him, but he just kicked her out of the way and when she hit the wall she dedigivolved.

"Gatomon!" Kari said and noticed Cellmon ready to absorb her. "Please no."

"**Final Absorption**." Cellmon said and closed his wide stinger on her and began absorbing her.

"You let her go." Magnamon said as he tried to fight him, but he was dodging every punch Magnamon threw at him.

"Kari NO!" Gatomon said and Ross came by.

"Crazillamon cut his tail before Kari reaches the end." Ross said.

"We're coming Kari." Crazillamon said as he charged, but Cellmon saw them and doged them too.

….

Gennai's Home

They all saw what was happening.

"Let me go I have to save my sister." Tai said as Matt held him back.

"Davis get out here Kari needs you." Yolei said as she pounded the door.

…..

Odaiba

Magnamon and Crazillamon kept going, but it was too late. Kari was absorbed and he began to glow. Magnamon and Crazillamon dived aside.

"No!" Magnamon said.

"He's digivolving again." Ross said and they saw him in his mega level.

To Be Continued

What monstrosity has Cellmon become now that he is a mega and will the digidestine be able to stop him now? Find out on another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	7. Davis Emerges

Cellmon stood there in his mega level that looked like his final form in Dragon Ball Z. He was checking himself out and felt his power.

"No he digivolved to his mega level." Ross said. "Kari and T.K. are gone and I think we're next. We are so dead."

"I have to say I like it." Cellmon said as he showed the crest of hope on his left and the crest of light on his right glowing on the palms of his hands. "The crests of hope and light are amazing aren't they?"

"You monster!" Ross shouted as Cellmon put his hands away and the crest stopped glowing.

"I'm gonna…" Magnamon couldn't finish as he glowed and turned back to Veemon.

"What happen?" Veemon said.

"You turned back to Veemon, your time ran out and you ran out of energy." Ross said.

"I'll have to take care of him myself." Crazillamon said.

"I could use the warm up." Cellmon said.

"Oh I'll give you a warm up." Crazillamon said.

"Be careful there's no telling how strong he is." Ross said. Crazillamon charged at him and started slashing at him, but he kept dodging and Cellmon didn't had any concern.

"Is that all you got?" Cellmon said.

"Quit running and you'll see what I got." Crazillamon said. Cellmon jumped to the sky and stayed floating there.

"**Crazy Sword**." He launched his blast, but Cellmon moved out of the way.

"I won't let you escape." Crazillamon said as he redirected the wave blast and Cellmon tried to avoid it. "Quit running. I never miss with my blast anyway."

"Okay then I won't run." Cellmon said and he deflected the blast with just swing of his arm.

"No way he deflected it and he didn't even seem to try." Crazillamon said. He came down to Crazillamon and kicked him so hard he turned back to Gotsumon and Aquamon.

"Gotsumon, Aquamon!" Ross said.

"That wasn't even a warm up." Cellmon said as he walked towards them with Ross against a wall.

'Oh man this guy's power, makes Malomyotismon look like a chump. I've never been this scared in my life. We're so dead.' Ross thought as Cellmon was right in front of him.

"What's wrong Ross afraid I'm going to kill you?" Cellmon said. "Don't worry I won't yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Ross said.

"I've decided to have a little fun. In exactly 10 days I'll be hosting a fighting tournament." Cellmon said.

"A tournament, why?" Ross said.

"I want to test my mega level power. Human and digimon are allowed. I'll explain more on the T.V. so keep an eye on it." Cellmon said.

"I don't get it. You're doing this to test your mega level." Ross said.

"Yes, I want to see if there's anyone who can bring out the limits of my power. For the sake of your world I hope so and he or she wins." Cellmon said and took off.

"I don't believe this he's treating our lives like they're pieces of a game." Ross said and Gennai teleported him and the digimon back.

…..

Gennai's Home

Ross and the digimon were teleported right in front of the others and fell to his knees.

"Hey Ross it's okay." Yolei said.

"Yeah you're safe now." Sora said.

"Yeah, but Cellmon absorbed Kari." Ross said as he placed his hands on the floor. "I was suppose to protect her and now it's all my fault she's gone." He even pounded the ground.

"It's not your fault Ross. We all wish we could've been there to protect her and T.K." Tai said.

"So what's Cellmon doing? We were watching on my computer and we lost the signal." Izzy said.

"He's hosting a tournament where it's all of us and the world VS him." Ross said.

"I don't get it." Matt said.

"He says he wants to test his mega level power. He said he explained more on the T.V. It's in 10 days."  
Ross said.

"Guys the door to the time room is opening." Gennai said and they all turned their attention to the door that was opening and Davis coming out.

"Hey guys long time no see." Davis said and they all couldn't believe what they saw. Davis was more muscular and his clothes had a few rips.

"Whoa Davis look at you." Yolei said.

"Gennai you said Davis wouldn't look like he age a day when he came out." Cody said.

"Yes, but getting muscles are not a part of aging." Gennai said.

"I guess the training went well." Veemon said.

"You can believe it and it's hard to believe it was all in one day." Davis said.

"Davis I got bad news." Ross said. "Cellmon absorbed Kari and T.K."

"We're sorry Davis we broke our promise." Veemon said.

"He did, did he?" Davis said looking calm. He even had a little smile

"Davis didn't you hear him?" Matt said.

"Kari, the girl you love, and T.K., one of your best friends is gone." Yolei said.

"Aren't you upset?" Tai said.

"Oh believe me I'm upset, but I want Cellmon to be the first one to witness that anger." Davis said.

"That power combined with your anger. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be an evil digimon." Gennai said.

"Besides with my new found powers I'll be able to bring them back as well as everyone else." Davis said.

"You can do that with them too because he absorbed them differently." Gatomon said.

"Yeah with my crest, but first I'm going to destroy Cellmon." Davis said. "So what happened while I was gone because it already seems like a lot?"

"We don't have all the details, but Cellmon's hosting a tournament." Joe said.

"A tournament sounds interesting." Davis said. "I'm so pump."

To Be Continued

Davis has emerged from his training, but will his new found powers defeat Cellmon and can he bring back all the victims Cellmon absorbed. Find out on another episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	8. Until The Big Game

Cellmon was flying through a valley looking for a spot to host his tournament.

"Ah this looks like a good spot." Cellmon said as he stopped at a clearing. He turned into a rock into a stone cubed then he split that into squares and placed them on the ground forming an arena. "Now to let the world know."

…

Odaiba

Davis returned to his home with the others.

"Hey Jun I'm home." Davis said.

"Whoa Davis what happened to you?" Jun said.

"I'll tell you later." Davis said.

"I was worried you disappeared with those people." Jun said.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said. They all settled and Tai and Ross were flipping through the channels.

"Are you sure he said he would tell more on the T.V.?" Tai said.

"Believe me I understood every word." Ross said.

…

Cellmon

Cellmon was flying through the city until he found a T.V. station and entered the front door.

"Does this place have a news station?" Cellmon said.

"The top floor." The reception said.

"Thank you." Cellmon said and flew through the floors.

….

The Motomiyas

"This is nuts he might not announce it today." Tai said.

"And in other news…." The news reporter was interrupted when Cellmon came up through the floor.

"There he is." Ross said.

"So that's Cellmon." Davis said.

"Good afternoon people of earth." Cellmon said. "My name is Cellmon and I'm hosting a fighting tournament in 10 days. It will consist me against anyone who enters, human or digimon. The rules are if you fall out of the ring or knocked out you will be disqualified, if you use weapons you will be disqualified. Anyone can enter or." He shot a powerful energy blast out the wall and it took most of the city with it. "You can spend your last few days of earth however you like. The tournament will be held in the valley west of Tokyo, about 200 miles from there. Until then I'll see all of you there." The T.V. went to static.

"So that's how it's going to be." Matt said.

"We need to be there and stop him." Tai said.

"What can we do?" Mimi said.

"Mimi's right none of us can match his power." Izzy said.

"I don't think all of us together can beat him even in our strongest forms." Agumon said.

"Don't worry leave it to me guys and if I go down I'm going to take that freak with me if it's the last thing I do." Davis said.

"Even so we all should train because even if he is powerful we can't give up." Ross said.

…

A Few Days Later

Days have passed and people go into a panic with the destruction of earth coming down. Davis was just chilling out at his home.

"I have to say Davis I figure you be freaking out a little." Jun said.

"There's no need." Davis said.

"I have to say it's amazing you can be so calm at a time like this." Veemon said.

"We interrupt this broadcast to send an important message." A news man said. "The military and an army of digimon have located the arena of the digimon Cellmon and are attemping an attack."

"What no they need to get out of there now." Davis said.

…

Cellmon

Cellmon noticed the military arriving with tanks, jets and troops with missile launchers and the digimon were Gardromon, Megadramon, and Tankmon lead by a Justimon.

"Well it seems some people can't wait. I don't want any damage done to my arena." Cellmon said as he flew.

"Sir the target is moving." A soldier said to the general. Cellmon flew over them and on to the other side.

"Turn around." The general said and they all turned to face him.

"Everyone prepare to fire on our mark." Justimon said.

"Ready." The general said.

"Aim." Justimon said.

"Fire!" They both shouted and all of them launched everything they could at Cellmon to destroy him and there were explosions everywhere. They thought they had him and waited for the smoke to clear.

"That'll teach him to threaten the earth." The general said.

"Sir you might want to look at this." A soldier said and gave him binoculars and saw him through the smoke.

"No!" The general said.

"What is it?" Justimon said.

"He's still alive and doesn't have a scratch." The general said. Cellmon shot down the jets and used his speed to grab the general and Justimon with one arm and lifted them in the air.

"Let us go at once." Justimon said.

"I just want to give you front row seats for a big/small show." Cellmon said. He used his spared arm to store an energy blast and tossed it down. When it hit everyone else they were surrounded by a light and Cellmon was floating over it that formed a dome. The digimon turned to data and the soldiers were either killed in the light or in the explosion of tanks.

"You monster." The general said.

"Why don't you take a closer look." Cellmon said and dropped him and still holding on Justimon. The general fell into the light.

"How could you? Release me at once." Justimon as he threw punches at him.

"If you say so." Cellmon said and punched him in the gut and tossed him down. When the light cleared there was nothing left, but a crater.

…

The Motomiyas

"We just received report that everyone, but Cellmon himself." The news man said. "We apologize to their families. Our only hope is that there is a hero at that tournament."

"They should have known better." Davis said. "It's on Cellmon." Days have passed by later and it was the day of the tournament.

"Well this is it." Tai said.

"I'm worried what if we can't stop him." Cody said.

"Don't think like that Cody." Armadillomon said.

"If you do then we already lost." Ross said.

"We will stop him because failure is not an option." Davis said. "We can do this. We never gave up and no way Cellmon is going to change that." They all agreed and boarded Imperialdramon.

"Here we go we are just mere hours away from the Cellmon Games." A news reporter said.

"I can't wait for my challengers." Cellmon said. "I know you're coming digidestine."

To Be Continued

Will the digidestine stop Cellmon or have they already lost? Tune in for another exciting episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	9. Cellmon Games Begin

"Here we go everyone the fate of our world is in the balance in a few minutes." A newsman said.

"I knew they would come." Cellmon said as Imperialdramon down.

"A strange dragon seems to have came." The newsman said. Imperialdramon let the digidestine out and dedigivolved.

"Okay Cellmon we're here." Davis said.

"I thought you would keep Imperialdramon out since none of you hold the power to beat me." Cellmon said.

"We've got a surprise for you." Ross said.

"I can't wait to see it. I do want to see which is better human or digimon." Cellmon said.

"Alright Cellmon let's get on with it." Davis said as he came up on the ring.

"What's this, a child is going to fight Cellmon." The newsman said.

"Davis is the first to go down I was hoping to save the best for last." Cellmon said and Davis's attitude changed.

"I'm going to make you pay for absorbing my friends." Davis said as he let his power sky rocket. The others took cover up on a rise.

"My, your power is unbelievable." Cellmon said.

"Let's make this a fight for the books." Davis said as the ground began to trouble.

"Wow Gennai wasn't kidding about Davis's power." Izzy said.

"I can feel it all the way up here." Veemon said and both got into a fighting stance.

"It will take a full book to cover this fight." Cellmon said. "Let's go and let the Cellmon Games begin." Cellmon began to charge at him and gave him a powerful punch. "I guess it's already over." Davis almost hits the ground, but he stops in midair.

"I don't think so." Davis said.

"How did you learn to fly?" Cellmon said.

"I've learned a lot." Davis said as he got back on the ring. "Care to try anything else?" Cellmon tried to punch him again, but Davis teleported out of the way.

"Impressive you can teleport." Cellmon said.

"See what else I can do." Davis said. Cellmon charged again and they were going at each other left and right. They were going fast, but were careful not to fall out of the ring. "I'm impressed how is it you can move and fight like this?"

"I've done some special training that allowed me to harness the power of my crest." Davis said.

"Of course your crest is the crest of miracles." Cellmon said.

"Now it's my turn and wait till you see this power combined with my anger." Davis said. He teleported and strike him from the back and were throwing punches and kicks at him everywhere.

"Perhaps you are better than I thought, but I was hoping so I can bring out the vary limits of my power." Cellmon said and started firing blast at him, but Davis dodged them all and launched some of his own.

"I don't believe it folks, but this child has unbelievable powers." The newsman said.

"Come on Davis you can beat him." Tai said.

"Get revenge for all the people he took." Sora said.

"I will not lose this." Cellmon said. "Come on Davis bring me to use my powers."

"How about a little game of tug of war?" Davis said. Davis charged at him, but Cellmon grabbed both his hands and they were each pushing back. The power they were giving off had the ground shake and everyone was trembling. Then Davis just moved aside.

"What's wrong giving up?" Cellmon said.

"You wish." Davis said as he was powering up a blast.

"I don't think so." Cellmon said as he used his speed and kneed him in the gut and elbowed him down on the ring. "Have you had enough yet?"

"No way." Davis said and throwing punches at him at incredible speed and Cellmon had a little tough time dodging them. Davis jumped back into the air and charged a blast again.

"I'm prepared for that." Cellmon said as he fired a blast of his own, but Daqvis teleported out of the way. "What!" Davis was right in front of him and blasted him. It took the top half of his body and his legs were just on the ground with the arena destroyed.

"Alright he did it." Mimi said.

"Davis destroyed him." Joe said, but Ross thought otherwise until it hit him.

"Davis look out, Cellmon's going to regenerate." Ross shouted and Cellmon grew back.

"That was a nice shot." Cellmon said. "Ashame you took out my arena that I worked so hard on."

"Davis you have to destroy him completely." Ross said.

"Thanks for the advice." Davis said.

"You really think you can beat me, even when you have the crest of miracles on your side you can't." Cellmon said.

"Oh yeah because the crest of miracles allows me to do anything." Davis said.

"There is no way you can beat me. This time we're playing for keeps." Cellmon said as he charged at him, but Davis teleported out of the way. Davis came from behind and punched him so hard in the back he had his hand in his back and Cellmon was paralyzed.

"Now I'll destroy you from the inside." Davis said, but changed. "Wait I feel something."

"Eww Davis!" Yolei said.

"No it's not an organ. It feels like an arm." Davis said and stuck his other hand in and pulled it out which surprised everyone. "Kari!"

"No way Kari's alive." Gatomon said. "That's terrific."

"Look Cellmon's reverting back to his original form." Izzy said with Cellmon in his ultimate form breathing hard. Davis flew up to the others and set her down.

"Kari are you okay." Tai said as they gathered around, but she was out like a light covered in goop.

"She was inside him the whole time." Cody said.

"That has to mean T.K.'s in him too." Davis said.

"How dare you take away my mega level." Cellmon said. Davis went back and Cellmon tried to attack him, but he just kicked him aside. Davis reached back inside him and pulled T.K. out.

"Cellmon had them inside him." Izzy said.

"Of course he absorbed them differently from everyone else and they became a part of his body." Ross said with Cellmon back in his champion level. Davis set T.K. down too and they both began to wake up.

"Davis." Kari said.

"Hey there." Davis said.

"Look at you man, you got buff." T.K. said.

"Thanks man, I've been working hard." Davis said.

"I'm sorry this is my fault. If I haven't gone out he wouldn't have got us." T.K. said.

"Don't blame yourself." Kari said.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay." Davis said as he and Kari looked deep into their eyes.

"Davis look out." Ross said. Cellmon grabbed Davis and pinned him to the ground and tried to absorb him, but Davis kept moving his head.

"I shall be a mega. Perhaps if I absorb you then I shall be even more powerful." Cellmon said.

"Get off of me." Davis said as he kicked him off.

"I shall not tolerate failure." Cellmon said as he stuck his tail into the ground.

"What's he doing, is he going to absorb the planet?" Yolei said.

"In just a few short minutes I shall self-destruct and take the entire planet with me." Cellmon said. "This is the end of the earth."

To Be Continued

Is it all over for the digidestine and earth? Find out on the next episode of Digimon Digital Monsters.


	10. End Of Cellmon Games

"Soon the earth will be nothing, but dust." Cellmon said with him storing energy to destroy the earth.

"What can we do?" Tai said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Yolei said.

"Davis you're our only hope." Ross said.

"What'd you mean?" Davis said.

"What'd you mean what'd do I mean. Use your powers and send him away." Ross said.

"Where?" Davis said.

"Anywhere, but here." Ross said.

"10 more seconds." Cellmon said. Davis reached out and teleported him away. "What NO!" He was teleported to an asteroid and blew up.

"You did it Davis." Ken said.

"I don't believe that one child saved the whole planet." The newsman said.

"Davis!" They all turned and saw their parents in their cars.

"It's our parents." Davis said.

"Alright start talking or you'll be in big trouble mister." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Mrs. Motomiya Davis just saved the whole world." Ross said.

"He even saved me and Kari. We were inside Cellmon." T.K. said.

"Well we could have lost our whole world." Miss Takaishi said.

"We were all worried." Mrs. Kamiya said.

"The important thing is their safe." Jun said. Then there was a big explosion.

"Nobody is safe."

"No it can't be." Tai said.

"That's impossible." Izzy said. When the dust cleared Cellmon was back and in his mega level.

"How can he be here?" T.K. said.

"As long as the nucleus in my brain stays intact I can regenerate anywhere." Cellmon said.

"He was planning on just taking the earth." Ross said.

"But how is he in his mega level if Kari and T.K. are no longer in him?" Cody said.

"I had them in my body long enough for me to digivolve freely like any other digimon." Cellmon said. "Oh and Davis catch." He threw a powerful blast of energy and hit Davis right in the chest with him blown back.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"That's it I had all I can take of him." Ross said.

"Ross there's nothing we can do." Sora said.

"Like Agumon said even if we all attacked together it won't be enough." Aquamon said.

"Come on kids we're getting out of here." Mr. Kamiya said.

"But if we leave he'll destroy everything and if we stay we'll all end up dead." Tai said.

"Davis come on wake up don't die on me I love you please don't leave me." Kari said.

…..

Davis's Mind

Davis was floating in a place like space.

"Davis Motomiya." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Davis said to four shadows.

"We are the digimon soverigns." A shadow said.

"Wait Azulongmon is that you?" Davis said.

"The one and only, but there's no time for introductions." Azulongmon said.

"Davis Motomiya you are our only hope against Cellmon." A round shadow said.

"You must destroy him once and for all." A cat shadow said.

"We could try to destroy him, but since he absorbed the crests of hope and light he is more powerful than even us." A bird shadow said.

"Don't let us down." Azulongmon said and Davis understood.

…..

The Real World

"Please Davis I love you." Kari said and he woke up.

"I love you I love you." Davis said and he got up.

"Impressive you're still alive." Cellmon said.

"I'm tired of all this senseless fighting Cellmon." Davis said. "I hate having to fight like that, but not as much as I hate you."

"I feel the same about you, but I don't care about fighting senselessly. I fight to win and destroy my enemies." Cellmon said.

"Davis don't let him get away you need to fight." Jun said. "He's nothing, but a monster."

"Silence." Cellmon said as he blasted Jun.

"No Jun." Davis said.

"Davis there's nothing wrong with fighting for peace. You do what you have to do." Jun said.

"That's enough." Cellmon said and blasted her body to oblivion.

"No my sister. AHHHHH!" Davis screamed and his energy was flowing through every inch of his body. "I can't hold it back any longer, you're dead Cellmon."

"Round two then." Cellmon said and Davis charged at him with them going at incredible speed.

"Davis can fight all he wants, but if Cellmon can come back what's the point." Yolei said.

"I suppose if he can destroy the nucleus in his brain then he can destroy him." Izzy said.

"But how can he destroy the nucleus? He blasted his top off and he still came back." Mimi said.

"I think he has to destroy the nucleus first then his body." Izzy said. Davis and Cellmon just separated.

"You cannot defeat me. YOU'RE A CHILD!" Cellmon shouted and attacked him again. Davis blocked his attacks by launching the same kind until they hit the ground. "Enough of this. IT'S TIME TO DIE!" He powered up his most powerful blast and launched it.

"Not today." Davis said and fired the same kind of blast. "Come on I can do this. I hold the crest of miracles that allows me to do anything. The whole world is depending on me."

"Farewell!" Cellmon said.

"I don't think so." T.K. said.

"**Hand Of Faith**." Angemon said and blasted Cellmon as a distraction for Davis to obliterate him.

"You're right. Farewell Cellmon." Davis said.

"No it can't be. NOOOOOOOO!" Cellmon said and was destroyed. After that Davis collapsed and was breathing hard. After Cellmon was destroyed Davis used the last of his powers to bring back every person and digmon Cellmon absorbed or killed like the army and his sister and the world was once again at peace. We now join Davis at the Kamiyas waiting for Kari since they were going on their first date. He was in a blue collar shirt with black dress pants.

"Hi." Kari said as she opened the door. She was wearing pink shorts with a sparkling red top. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Davis said and she was blushing. "Well what do you want to start with? A movie, dinner, dancing."

"I like to start with this." Kari said and kissed him into the night.

The End


End file.
